


3 Weeks

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: 1 Week of hell, 1 week of depression and 1 week of the truth when Emma makes a discovery that shakes her.





	3 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part of the series, I hope you enjoy it.

Week 1:

Emma and Regina travelled slowly and carefully, since the Phoenix was repaired it had been humming softly as it travelled in FTL slip space, Emma could not understand why and how this was happening but the more time she spent with Regina the more she felt at ease, Regina was relaxing.

She still had no clue as to how the power node overloaded the engine core and caused the malfunction, she investigated the offending power node and found there was nothing wrong with it.

Nothing made sense as to why this happened, but she was also distracted by Regina and her body, Emma could not stop her eyes from wandering Regina’s body nor could she stop her mind from conjuring thoughts of sexual lust.

Emma shook her head to rid her mind of the sexual thoughts coursing through her, blood was rushing to her penis making it hard and throbbing ‘Damn Regina, I bet she is enjoying my discomfort’ she thought to herself.

Regina was not having it any better, the heat and wetness between her legs whenever she saw Emma in her vest top covered in sweat after working on pieces of equipment that fried in the incident, the more she watched Emma’s sweaty body she had to practically nail her feet to the floor to keep herself from pouncing on Emma.

She was wet, hot and horny for Emma but she couldn’t do that, she could not damage her friendship for her own selfish sexual needs ‘Damn Emma, I bet she’s enjoying this’ she thought to herself.

Week 2:

Emma fell into a depression, she missed her family, her wife and daughters died in the last years of the war with the Ravens, she remembered burying her wife and one daughter but she never found her other daughters body and that broke her more.

Her youngest daughter had so much sunshine and kindness to her, she was 156 years old, that may seem old to human standards but to Seekers then she was just a teenager.

Regina came in into her quarters when she heard Emma silently sobbing her heart out, Emma hated being weak but today was the anniversary of the day she buried her wife and daughter, she searched for her other daughter’s body for 50 years after the war ended but she never found her.

It was her reason, the reason why she kept everyone at arm’s length, she could not bear the feeling losing anyone else which is why she was fighting the feelings she was having for Regina.

Regina sat on the bed and ran her fingers through Emma’s blonde hair and smiled sadly “Hey, come here” She whispered and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and Regina held her close to her body rocked her back and forth.

Emma began to explain the whole story, about the war decimating her home world, the death of her wife and daughter, the missing body of her youngest daughter, Regina listened to Emma with full attention never once straying from Emma.

“What was her name?” Regina asked and Emma smiled “Kara… her name was Kara” her daughter’s name brought a smile to Emma’s face as she remembered her daughters smile, her blonde hair, her kindness and sunshine.

Week 3:

Emma started to feel better, talking about her daughter Kara had helped a lot and now, they were getting closer to Belle’s world where she had a hanger that had stored Emma’s more advanced ship aka Snow-Wolf.

Emma and Regina had grown closer but not enough to make Emma open about her feelings for Regina but something was still off with Regina, Emma could not put her finger on it but she was suspicious that Regina was not at all honest with her about her reasons for going to Nexus 7.

Nexus 7 was a colony on the edge of the galaxy, it had a station belonging to Gold Industries which is the same company that she dropped the scientists off at the space station above Dawn 5.

Emma did not believe in coincidences, soon they were approaching the planet Belle was living and Emma decided to investigate whilst Regina was sleeping in her quarters, Regina left some of her stuff in the cargo bay so Emma snuck down to check it out, when the scientists were on board Regina went down to the cargo bay a lot.

Emma checked through Regina’s things and that’s when she saw it, the data pad filled with Gold Industries secrets including a project called ‘Protection’ had something to do with Cryogenically freezing an endangered race after the war with the Ravens.

“Emma, where are you?” Regina called out and Emma turned to Regina as she entered the cargo hold before coming to a stop, freezing with her eyes wide open looking as the humans say like a deer caught in headlights.

“Care to explain this?” Emma asked as she held up the data pad, it had a data transfer function and Regina’s things were next to the scientists when they were on board.

Regina sighed “It was my job” Regina began to explain, she was investigating Gold Industries for illegally holding a woman in Cryo.

“Why lie about it?” Emma demanded and Regina lowered her head “The young woman… is a Seeker” Regina revealed and Emma felt something in her gut twist “Oh shit” she whispered and she looked at the data pad and Regina nodded “When you told me the name of your daughter I knew for sure” Emma felt her heart rate speed up as she stared at the name on the screen.

“My Kara” she whispered tearfully and Regina nodded “It’s your daughter Emma… she’s alive and they have her in Cryo” this new-found information enraged Emma and with a scream she tossed the data pad at the wall making the data pad smash to pieces.

Emma stormed passed Regina at full speed heading towards the bridge, Regina hot on her heels as they arrived, Emma sat on the pilot seat and dialled Belle’s communicator.

“I know you’re here Emma, my satellites saw your ship enter the cluster” Belle said as her face popped up on screen.

“Belle, make sure the Wolf is armed by the time I get there” This request shocked Belle.

“Since when do you use weapons, you’ve been peaceful since after the war” Belle said.

“Since I found out Gold Industries has my daughter” Emma growled and Belle nodded her head “I’ll load the weapons up” and with that she vanished off the screen.

“I’m coming for you Kara” Emma whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) <3


End file.
